Lost in Myself
by Cate-Deriana
Summary: Ein paar Gedanken von Rukia nach Chapter 423.


**Lost in myself**

Der Traum der vergangenen Nacht verfolgte sie schon den ganzen Tag, machte es ihr schwer auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Lag es an ihrer Beförderung gestern, dass sie von ihm geträumt hatte? Ihre Erinnerungen waren nur noch bruchstückhaft, aber die Emotionen, die damit verbunden waren, wollten sie nicht loslassen, auch wenn das passende Bild dazu verschwommen war…

Sie und Kaien hatten sich gegenübergesessen, über mehr oder minder belanglose Dinge gesprochen, sich gegenseitig aufgezogen. Es hatte so gar nicht zusammengepasst; auch wenn das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen immer sehr offen und freundschaftlich gewesen war. Die Szene war ihr in dieser Verbindung doch irgendwie fremd vorgekommen, sie konnte nicht ganz genau beschreiben warum. Diese Merkwürdigkeit war ihr jedoch erst wirklich bewusst geworden, als sie ihn wegen einer seiner blöden Bemerkungen liebevoll in die Seite geboxt hatte und sie genau in diesem Moment merkte, dass es gar nicht Kaien war, der vor ihr saß… sondern Ichigo.

Ihre Brust zog sich krampfhaft zusammen. Wieso gerade jetzt? Es waren schon so viele Monate vergangen… Sie hatte sich erst eingeredet, dass dieser Traum ihr sagen wollte, dass diese beiden schlicht eine ähnlich wichtige Rolle in ihrem Leben gespielt _hatten_. Aber je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihr, dass sie sich damit nur selbst belog. Es stimmte: Als sie ihn kennengelernt hatte, war ihr durchaus aufgefallen welche Ähnlichkeit er und Kaien hatten. Sie redete sich damals ein, dass sie sich deshalb so wohl in seiner Gegenwart fühlte; weil er sie an jemanden erinnerte, den sie vor langer Zeit verloren hatte, der ihr unheimlich wichtig gewesen war und dessen Leben sie mit ihren eigenen Händen beendet hatte – alle anderen konnten noch so oft sagen, dass sie es hatte tun _müssen_, aber die Schuld die damit auf ihrem Herzen lastete würde ihr niemand nehmen können. Im Nachhinein fragte sie sich damals, ob das der Grund war, warum sie ihn vor dem Hollow gerettet und zu einem Shinigami gemacht hatte – nur als Wiedergutmachung, für etwas, was sie nicht ungeschehen machen konnte?

Nein.

Tief in ihrem Innern war ihr inzwischen klar, dass es genauso eben nicht gewesen war. Auch wenn man die Parallele zwischen den beiden nicht unbedingt abstreiten konnte, ihre Beziehung zu dem Ex-Aushilfsshinigami war so viel wichtiger, so viel tiefgründiger gewesen und hatte weitaus mehr in ihr verändert, als es die Beziehung zu Kaien je gekonnt hätte. Sie war allein gewesen, hatte Renji als ihre einzige wirklich Bezugsperson schon lange verloren, nachdem sie adoptiert worden war. Sie hatte sich nicht wohl gefühlt, als sie der 13. Einheit beitreten sollte. Für alle anderen würde sie immer nur eine Adelige bleiben, von der sich alle distanzierten – sogar wenn sie mit ihr sprachen. Das war nicht sie selbst, das wusste sie genau – aber welche Alternativen hatte sie damals schon gehabt? Kaien war der Einzige, der in ihr nicht das sah, was alle anderen sahen. Er war der Einzige, der sie völlig normal behandelte, fernab aller leeren Höflichkeitsfloskeln. Er war Derjenige, der ihr das Gefühl gab, dazu zu gehören, einen Platz in dieser Welt zu haben, in der sie sich eigentlich so gar nicht wohlfühlte. Er hatte ihr ein Stück weit das Vertrauen an sich selbst zurückgegeben und ohne ihn wäre sie wahrscheinlich nie in der Lage gewesen ihr Shikai zu lernen. Doch so viel er auch an ihr und ihrer Lage verändert hatte, das alles war mit seinem Tod zu Staub zerfallen. Vergessen, als wäre es nie dagewesen. Vielleicht hatte es alles sogar nur noch schlimmer gemacht…

Wenn sie in Ichigos Nähe gewesen war, hatte sie immer das Gefühl sich in keiner Art und Weise irgendwie verstellen zu müssen. Es war als hätte sie einen längst vergessenen Teil ihrer Selbst wiedergefunden, als könnte sie wieder die sein, die sie vor langer Zeit gewesen war – lange bevor sie den 13 Einheiten beigetreten war. Und manchmal glaubte sie sogar, dass es ihm ähnlich ergangen war. Als ihr das bewusst geworden war, war ihr auch klar geworden, dass er ihr nicht so viel bedeutete und so sehr am Herzen lag, weil er Kaien ähnlich wäre, sondern, weil er so völlig anders war als er. Manchmal glaubte sie, er sei der Einzige, der ihr wahres Ich kannte. Die Seite, die tief unter ihrer Fassade verborgen war, die sie jedem anderen gegenüber immer aufrecht hielt, die Seite hinter der Mauer, die sie die ganzen Jahre nach Kaiens Tod aufgebaut hatte, um sich vor allem zu schützen, was sie nicht an sich ranlassen wollte. Was um alles in der Welt hatte es diesem Kerl nur so leicht gemacht hinter diese Fassade zu blicken, in ihr zu lesen, wie in einem Buch, und sie wieder zu der zu machen, die sie vor langer Zeit gewesen war? Und warum zum Teufel, wer er der Einzige, bei dem sie das zu lies? Was hatte es ihr so leicht gemacht ihn ähnlich gut zu durchschauen – auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde? … Sie lachte innerlich traurig… Wieso das alles, obwohl sie sich nur ein paar Monate kannten? Wieso hatte sie sich bei ihm immer so verdammt wohl gefühlt?!

Auch wenn sie glaubte die Antwort auf alle diese Fragen zu kennen, war sie zu stolz oder vielleicht viel eher zu feige, sich das einzugestehen.

Das alles war belanglos geworden. Sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen. Sie war wieder allein. Allein in dieser Welt, gefangen in dieser Welt in der man sein Leben nach seinen Pflichten ausrichtet musste. Ein Leben, in dem – so fand sie – kein Platz für irgendwelche ebenso belanglosen Gefühle war. Kein Platz für Gefühle, die sie nicht wollte und auch nicht brauchte. Gefühle, die ein Shinigami nicht brauchte und die diesem auch nicht zustanden; schon erst recht nicht für einen Menschen. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden – das versuchte sie sich zumindest einzureden. Shinigami, die ein Leben außerhalb ihrer Pflichten hatten, waren die Ausnahme – so wie Kaien und sein Frau vielleicht. Ihre Beförderung zur Vizekommandantin gestern hatte sie unheimlich stolz gemacht, auch wenn sie erst ein wenig gezögert hatte bei dem Gedanken _seine_ Position zu übernehmen. Sie hatte endlich ihren Platz in dieser Welt, oder? Hatte ihre Daseinsberechtigung, den Sinn gefunden, warum sie hier war. Weil Ukitake-Taichou sie brauchte, weil sie wieder eine Beziehung zu Renji hatte und auch, weil das Verhältnis zwischen ihr und ihrem Bruder um einiges offener geworden war. Aber wem hatte sie das alles letztendlich zu verdanken? Sie schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten. Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer, sie fühlte sich so kraftlos, sie hatte das Gefühl von ihren eigenen Emotionen erdrückt zu werden und ihr war klar, dass sie es nicht mehr würde verhindern können. Nicht heute, nachdem sie diesen Traum gehabt hatte…

Sie packte den Kragen ihres Shihakushou, krallte sich an dem Stoff fest, in der Hoffnung sich doch noch fangen zu können. Ihre Augen brannten höllisch, sie taumelte ein wenig zur Seite und hielt sich an dem nächstbesten Türrahmen fest, um nicht hinzufallen. Sie sackte an der Wand zusammen, überrollt von ihren eigenen Gefühlen, die sie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten konnte und sankt langsam auf den kalten Boden. Warum _sie_? Konnte sie nicht glücklich sein mit dem, was sie hatte? War das nicht genug? Die Tränen hatten es geschafft sie zu unterwerfen und wollten nun kein Ende mehr nehmen. Ihr war kalt – aber nicht, weil es Winter war, oder weil sie empfindlich war. Tief in ihrem Inneren war es kalt – so unglaublich kalt, dass sie zu zittern begann und verzweifelt ihre Arme um sich schlang.

Liebe.

Das war doch nur ein Wort. Ein Wort, das sie nicht tangierte… Was sie nicht brauchte… Das hatte sie immer geglaubt. Sich immer eingeredet, dass sie ihr Leben so mochte, wie es war, dass so etwas dort keinen Platz hatte, dass sie auch ohne klar kam. Es gab viele Shinigami, die ohne klar kamen – wieso nicht auch sie? … Aber sie war anders; kein stereotypischer Shinigami, sonst würde sie diese andere Welt nicht so sehr vermissen, das Leben, das sie dort gehabt hatte, wenn auch nur sehr kurz, _ihn_ nicht so sehr vermissen. Warum war es nur so schmerzhaft sich diese Wahrheit vor Augen zu führen? Warum war es so schlimm so menschlich zu denken? War es falsch sich danach zu sehnen geliebt zu werden? Sollte das nicht jedem zustehen? Wollte das nicht jeder auf die eine oder andere Weise? Warum also fiel es ihr so schwer sich damit abzufinden? Weil sie nicht glaubte, dass es jemanden geben würde, der sie lieben könnte? Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare, wollte ihre Tränen wegwischen, wollte nicht mehr weinen und einfach weitermachen wie bisher. Aber diese Gedanken machten es nur noch schlimmer - die Tränen rannen nur noch heftiger über ihr Gesicht. Sie wollte schreien, so laut sie konnte, aber sie hatte Angst ihr Bruder würde sie hören. Sie wünschte sich einfach nur, dass sie jemand in den Arm nehmen würde, sie tröstete, ihr sagte, dass es in Ordnung war, wie sie fühlte… Aber sie wusste nicht, mit wem sie darüber sprechen sollte, wusste nicht, wie sie sich jemandem anvertrauen sollte.

Er hatte seine Kräfte verloren – konnte sie nicht mehr sehen. Es gab keine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, was er fühlte und somit auch keine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, was _sie_ eigentlich wirklich fühlte. Dieser Zwiespalt in ihrem Innern machte sie wahnsinnig. Was sollte sie tun? Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher ob sie es ihm würde sagen können, wenn sie wüsste, dass es so war, wie sie… befürchtete. Vielleicht hatte er sie ja längst vergessen. Für Menschen war die Zeit doch etwas völlig anderes. Für ihn verging die Zeit so viel schneller, als für sie. Er hatte erst einen Bruchteil von dem gelebt, was sie schon alles hinter sich hatte und woran sie sich schon kaum noch erinnern konnte. Es lagen Welten zwischen ihnen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Sicher war er glücklich, so wie es war und würde irgendwann jemanden finden, der zu ihm passte. Sie versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken daran zu beruhigen. Sie nahm ihre inzwischen völlig verkrampfte Hand aus ihren Haaren und legte sie neben ihrem Gesicht ab. Der Boden war feucht von ihren Tränen und ihr wurde bewusst, dass ihre Emotionen wieder einmal die Oberhand über sie gewonnen hatten. Es war sinnlos sich einzureden, dass sie stark war. Das war sie nicht – nicht mehr. Vielleicht war sie es nie gewesen.

Und doch war da tief in ihrem Herzen noch immer der Hoffnungsschimmer, dass er irgendwann seine Kräfte wieder bekommen würde, dass er zurückkommen würde, weil er sie _nicht_ vergessen hatte, weil sie _ihm_ genauso wichtig war, wie er _ihr_. Dass er zurückkommen würde, um sie ein letztes Mal zu retten. Ihre kraftlose Stimme war nur ein Flüstern: _‚Ichigo, tasukete…'_


End file.
